


das Paradies

by Shirleen



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	das Paradies

他们常常聊起往事。

 **这儿什么都没有，** Elisabeth握起拳头，在身前相碰后分开， **我从未如此想念电影与电视，** 她在纸上写下两个词，递给困惑的Hanno。

**虽然多数时候我只能猜他们在讲什么，但你知道，对于吓人的题材，Franziska只听背景音乐就怕得要命。**

提及姐姐，Elisabeth顿了一下，她垂下眼睫，试图扫开那些阴霾。

Hanno也适时地将目光在两行铅字上停了片刻，而后用笨拙的手语告诉对方自己只知道前者，却第一次听说它会有声音。

 **我在你这个年纪时，整日幻想着去参军，** 他画了一排小人， **远走高飞，永不回温登。**

可温登是座牢笼，林木疯长，生出密密匝匝的枝杈，蚕食天空，将属于此的及不属于此的都困于其中。一如他跨越百年时光，仍亡魂般在这片土地上游荡。只是那扬尘的土路、正午高阳下几欲燃烧的麦垛，都仿佛摇曳着消融进盛夏暑气之中，化作旧世纪的模糊图景。

总有人喜欢拉着旅馆的年轻帮佣吹嘘，他耐住性子听来的故事对Elisabeth而言是那样新奇，她看着他，浅浅地微笑。

“照料她，保护她。”

年长的他侧过身，握住他刚洗净至亲鲜血的手，那温热的掌心覆着厚茧，如同日晒后的砂石。

Hanno也忍不住微笑，直到Elisabeth眼中的惊惶抹平他嘴角的弧度。 他低头看向自己的指尖，无数光点迸溅开，指节在他的意志下弯曲，却无一丝知觉。

光点同样从Elisabeth身上升腾，将她金线似的长发缕缕拆解。

绳结散开，原先被占用之处迅速为流沙所掩埋，未来收束至只余一根红绳通过的狭窄甬道。某种震颤从唇瓣直达心脏，他们停驻在这一刻，爱意尚未凝结，可心碎与欺瞒更不曾到来。

“天堂。”

缓慢地，笃定地，Hanno说道，他张开双臂，拥住他眼含热泪的女孩。


End file.
